Angel's that fly!
by TadAmulover1
Summary: Amu's an angel that was sent from heaven to protect a blond teen boy named Tadase. And this is how she fell. Really bad at summaries! Rated T just in case! ENJOY!
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID THE ANIME WILL STILL BE GOING AND WOULD HAVE MORE TADAMU MOMENTS AND IF I ENDED IT THEN IT WOULD NOT END UNTIL TADASE AND AMU DIED AND THE LAST EPISODE WOULD BE THE EPILOGUE!**

Angel's that fly

Prologue

"We are angel's and we fly high," someone might've said, if they were one, but the humans are naïve and unfaithful. How do I know? Well, because I'm one of the angels' of the Lord. But, I have fallen because I have only been am angel for 17 human years(17 days in heaven) old and because I have fallen in love with an mortal. Hi, I'm Amu Hinamori. You're probably wondering what the boy's name is. Well, his name is Tadase Hotori. He has blond hair, red-magenta eyes, and is my height. And this is the story of how I fallen. First, let me get this straight, there is another boy and a girl that interrupted me and Tadase's relationship. The girl has red hair and matching eyes, her name's Saaya she's in me and Tadase's class and guess what? She's the leader of Tadase's fan club and she's claimed herself as Tadase's bride. The boy has midnight blue hair with matching eyes and guess what? He keeps on saying that I'm his "true love" and that he's been searching for me for centuries and that confuses me since he showed up only four days ago, and his name is Ikuto but he's Tadase's cousin but Tadase calls him, "Ikuto-niisan". Oh, I'm rattling again! Anyways, he's annoying and I hate him(IKUTO NOT TADASE).

_**WHEEHW! Done with this chapter and I know I'm supposed to update the last one I was doing before this one but, ENJOY!**_

_**Read and review PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The perfect boy

Angel's that fly

Chapter 1: The perfect boy

Today, I entered the classroom as a new student. Everybody stopped doing what they were doing to look at me, as I walked into the room. The blonde in the middle of the classroom, looked up and his eyes widened and widened his eyes and I could see a twinkle in them; like they were remembering something. "Ok, everyone! This is Amu Hinamori!" said the teacher, introducing me to the people in the classroom. "Well! Don't just stand there! Tell us about yourself!"

I smirked, letting my outer character show. "Nice to meet'cha!" I yelled, trying to be normal. "I'm Amu Hinamori! Yoroshiku!" I said as I put a peace sign in front of my forehead, "Just be cautious when I'm around bullies! OR YOUR GONNA HAVE TO FACE MY WRATH!" At that instant, all of the boys, except for the blonde, had hearts in their eyes, as a sign that they were falling in love. I sweat dropped. "Ok! Now, Hinamori-san! You can sit next to Tadase. Tadase, raise your hand so she knows who you are!" The teacher yelled, excitedly, greatful for something to go on in the class now. I looked in the crowd of new fan boys and new fan girls to see who this 'Tadase' person was. And the boy who raised his hand was none other than the blonde haired boy that widened his eyes when I first walked in. I went down the aisle and sat next to the boy, who was in shock. "Hi…" he said, his voice trailing off.

"Hi." I replied, crossing both hands across my chest, looking annoyed.

"Ok, class! Let's get started shall we?" The teacher asked, and started teaching the lesson, like a teacher should.

*After class*

As I walked out of class, someone had pulled me to the side, catching me off-guard. He turned me towards him and I caught a glance of what I thought would be the color of navy blue hair. Then I realized that he gave off this demon-like odor, like he was a demon or something. The odor was so strong it felt like it belonged to a demon, not a human. 'But that's only if…! Don't tell me he's a…!' I thought, suddenly realizing something. I tried to squirm away, but to no avail. He wouldn't let me go. "I knew I felt the power of an angel!" He smirked, knowing that I couldn't get away from his grasp. He pushed me against the lockers, making me scream in pain. Before I knew it, black dots spotted the earth as I blacked out.

**Sorry guys that I didn't upload for sometime now but I was writing this during the first chapter(literally I was writing on paper) but please don't kill me!**

**Please read and review! :P**


End file.
